


遇到

by basinfireball



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinfireball/pseuds/basinfireball
Summary: “我们绕了这么一圈才遇到我比谁都更明白你的重要这么久了我就决定了决定了你的手我握了不会放掉”不同队的下路小朋友兜兜转转最后终于在一起各自成王的故事……





	1. Chapter 1

1

喻文波说不清是什么时候突然感觉史森明不同的。

活了快18岁，他一直觉得作为一个钢铁直男，肤浅地看脸看身材是本能。就像宋义进当时用自己的新疆汉语向小钰表白，用了一个高大上的“一见钟情”这个词一样。

喻文波记得当时这个假韩国人一下子看中了这位LPL美女主持，跑过来跟自己请教有没有什么好听的汉语词形容“看了一眼就喜欢上了你”。喻文波当时抬了抬眉毛回答“哥你就夸她胸大就好”然后换来了这位韩国人眯着眼地一顿爆锤。

再不济，自己喜欢的也会是个漂亮的小姐姐才对啊。

耳机那边那个在朝自己“嘻嘻嘻”笑着的那位，又是怎么回事啊。

2

硬要说的话，打英雄联盟认识了3年的还有宝蓝sora临界他们，自己在斗鱼当个“技术”主播的时候，斗鱼四妃的玩笑他也不是不知道。毕竟作为一个主播，及时和弹幕互动也是必要生存技巧。

虽然某精英论坛还有贴吧上，都半真半假地把明妃封为头牌，也不知道是鸡生蛋还是蛋生鸡，喻文波和史森明的关系好像也更近一些。至少他认识宝蓝也三年，还是觉得“儿子”“狗比”这种称呼放在他们几个身上，有些不太合适。不仅仅是宝蓝他们的性格更加细腻一些，对这种称呼可能会当真，他们之间的关系似乎也没有到可以随便用这种开这种略有侮辱意味的玩笑的地步。

这世界上还有谁能像史森明一样，叫完他狗儿子，会笑嘻嘻地发动反弹技能呢。

3

2016年年底转会期，史森明从甲级联赛转会去RNG那阵子，各个俱乐部之间都是血雨腥风。因为年龄不够在iG管了半年饮水机的喻文波，也略知道和娱乐性比较强的直播圈子不同，俱乐部之间抢人的事情，作为旁观者在这种时候该闭嘴就闭嘴，也不要随便掺和其他俱乐部的事情。史森明可能也是忙得焦头烂额，也有一阵子没有主动联系自己。直到有人在微博艾特自己“你的明妃成狗妃了doge.jpg”，心里的石头好像放下了，好像轻松了，好像又空落落的。

其实是有过不现实的期待，期待他会来iG的。

喻文波内心啐了自私的自己一口。自己因为年龄上不了场，Ming接替Mata去辅佐如日中天的第一AD简自豪，显然是一条康庄大道，凭啥觉得人家会为了自己来iG，和自己一起看饮水机吗。

可是那一丝丝的酸味又是咋回事。

呸。你有个狗屁资格把史森明绑在自己身边，还真当自己皇帝选妃呢。

4

去RNG好歹好过去WE啊，至少见一面还不需要跑去西安。

5

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，”史森明笑得停不下来，“没爸爸治疗你一口你被塔姆舔死了。”

喻文波摇了摇头，赶紧集中了一下精神。

“你刚才咋回事啊，这失误太严重了吧。”

“老子自己带了治疗，”喻文波没好气地哼哼了几声，“太冷了，基地空调坏了，手僵。”

2018年元旦，上海，湿冷的空气入侵着室内的每个角落，基地很不巧地坏了空调，喻文波恨不得每打完一把就把手坐在屁股下面捂一捂。职业选手一般一周单休一天，其实即使是单休，大部分选手要么在补直播时长，要么也是在打rank上一波分，很少有人真的在床上躺尸或者出门social之类的。宋义进刚跟那位美女主持打得火热，大早就出去约会了，单身狗一般都还窝在电脑前面履行着单身狗的义务。

耳机那边响起了标志性的笑声：“来我们基地啊，小狗刚来训练室，不来偷学一波VN么嘻嘻嘻。”

“滚。”喻文波抬了抬眉毛，“爸爸用不着。”

史森明是个狗吹，喻文波也是个狗吹。

但喻文波不喜欢史森明在自己面前当个狗吹。

特码的怎么这么拧巴啊喻文波。

6

史森明长得不好看啊。

等着上菜的间隙，喻文波趁着史森明玩手机的时候，偷偷端详着面前的人。

刚打完了三把rank，史森明就喊着肚子饿，大休息日的要喻文波还他饭吃。喻文波嘴上喊着狗儿子明明是你欠老子饭，结果还是打了个车到了史森明约的RNG旁边的火锅店。前几次约饭，嘴上喊着“请客请客”的史森明，经常偷偷自己跑去把账结了，或者也是AA付账，基本也没有让喻文波掏过钱。还没有正式比赛打的喻文波，又少了直播礼物收入，自然钱包吃紧，史森明也从来没在这方面刁难过他。

火锅店的暖气很足，火锅汤的腾腾热气也烘得人浑身发热。史森明的脸也不知道是路上冻红的，还是火锅店热红的。脸颊缺氧似的通红，小眼睛，圆鼻头，大头长脖子，长得就跟个花园小矮人似的。

喻文波看了会，懊恼地挠了波头。

史森明似乎察觉到了喻文波的目光，嘴角又扬了起来，头也没抬地就问道：“你看爸爸干嘛，嘿嘿。”

“没…没看你啊。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿，JKL你别装了哈哈我头顶都要被盯穿了。”

喻文波正要炸毛，服务员正好推着装着火锅食材的小车过来上菜，救了喻文波一命。喻文波索性喝起了可乐，不再继续这个话题了。

“对了你赶紧改改你那个微博的假生日吧，好多假粉丝祝你生日快乐哈哈哈哈！”史森明放下手机，拿着筷子开始把菜锅里下，

“嗯？？微博还有这种功能？？？”喻文波还在嘬可乐，拿起手机看了眼，“卧槽你这回的啥——生日个……鸡儿？？”

“哈哈哈哈你留着也挺好的，公开处刑假粉丝！春季赛加油啊。”

“嗯。”喻文波嘬着可乐，回答道。

赛场下，分属不同俱乐部，再多的东西不方便谈，史森明一直很懂得分寸，从来不多问自己什么，大约就是关心一下自己什么时候能不再管饮水机就点到为止了。

“对了，”喻文波想到了什么似的，“Rookie和小钰在一起了。”

 “啊，我之前看到有新闻好像拍到他们了，”史森明好像也不是很惊讶，“是还在追？还是已经在一起了？”

喻文波扯了扯嘴角：“卧槽，我每晚都听到义进哥一结束训练赛在那对着手机一口一个么么哒，这要是没在一起老子现场直播倒立拉稀。”

史森明被Jackeylove这波儿夸张手法的反证法搞得又恶心又好笑，在那儿笑得停不下来。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻你直播倒立拉稀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“我他妈就一个修辞，你笑个JB笑。”

史森明的笑声特别有感染力，喻文波听着突然也绷不住了，本来就一个老得不行的梗，仿佛被史森明笑出了什么新意，喻文波也忍不住笑了起来。

笑了一会儿，史森明终于缓了过来，捧着手机装模作样地哀叹道：“唉，国籍都不是问题，我什么时候才能追到林允儿……”

喻文波翻了个白眼。

老子问题比你更大。国籍不是问题，性别倒是个问题。

7

史森明在春季赛开赛前几天，被皇族的工作人员叫去录俱乐部的著名娱乐节目“皇话第四季”首期。心妈笑得一脸深意，揉着小虎和Ming的脑袋，把他俩送去了楼上的录制现场。

节目形式说是要搞成电台节目的形式，让各位职业选手充当知心哥哥来解答粉丝的提问，实际上大家都知道为了节目效果，那些“粉丝留言”都是俱乐部的斯达夫们冒充的……

前几季的《皇话》已经出现了很多让史森明无语却笑到窒息的弱智问答了，这一次心妈似乎被提前透露了一些节目剧本，史森明看到这位教练朋友的眼神，总觉得有什么不太对的。

直到听到耳机里一个年轻的男声说出“我是个ADC，我战队的男辅助给我表白了怎么办”之后，史森明终于绷不住节目给自己的高冷人设，嘿嘿嘿嘿地笑了出来。按照工作人员事先的安排，前两个问题应该是小虎来回答，后两个问题史森明来回答的。这么沙雕的问题显然是给著名的gay虎安排的，史森明在旁边哈哈就完事了，也没多想怎么回答，听到gay虎在那儿说多了解一下“BL”相关，还愣了一下BL是什么英雄。

“那这个问题小明怎么想呢？”

史森明还在思考BL是“布隆”还是“别浪”，突然被李元浩cue了这么一道。

史森明转过头去：“这个问题不用我答吧。”

节目组编导似乎也特别满意小虎这一波临场发挥，对史森明说道：“没事，你回答一下也行，大不了剪掉。”

“我想一下哈……”史森明知道这就是个为了节目效果的假粉丝提问，完全可以随便皮一波“你答应他就好嘛”，可能因为小虎回答得又官方又认真，史森明突然也不好意思乱皮了。

战队里的辅助给ADC表白了……

史森明脑子里浮现出了隔壁俩队里下路的脸。

Meiko给iBoy表白……还是算了吧，就自己的了解，田野怕不是更愿意切腹自尽。

如果是宝蓝给Jackeylove表白…………

Jackeylove应该怎么回答呢……

Jackeylove马上要正式首发了，这个一挠就跳的狗比，又没谈过恋爱，之前打rank被弹幕骂都要生气的，生活里的事肯定会影响比赛心态的吧。而且这傻逼，平时一口一个黄冈口音国骂，钢铁直男本性咯，碰到这种事情说不定会觉得恶心。宝蓝好像也是刚刚跟他磨合好，如果下路生活中闹掰了比赛里肯定也不好过。

“就，我没有被表白过不太清楚……我觉得还是得说开了吧，这样战队关系可能还会更和谐一些。”

小虎在旁边很熟练地帮忙垫词：“好的，我和小明的观点也是不尽相同……祝你们有一个短暂而有趣的大学生涯。”

史森明沉浸在上面的思考中。

喻文波这傻逼。

当初暗示了那么多次“爸爸来上海了”，一次都没get到。那次给老子送了个1000块的直播礼物，分成扣了税到手就拿到400块，为了谢他，特定约他出来吃海底捞，结果这傻逼还带了别人来，搞到最后史森明还倒贴了几百进去。

虽然这个傻逼直男这么不解风情，史森明还是觉得这个小自己两岁的弟弟蛮可爱的。

无论是自己随口一逗就当真炸毛，还是大晚上电话过去，口嗨自己“这么晚打电话给我干嘛”，却还是会乖乖跑来找自己吃饭，或者是傻不拉几get不到自己的意思，明明是单独约饭，还带了朋友一起来，兴冲冲说着“这是我儿子史森明，不用我介绍了吧LPL最牛逼的辅助”时候的狗比喻文波。

傻逼，你比不上林允儿一根头发，但老子还是觉得你又傻逼又可爱，日。

8

没人能想到，1月15号，春季赛揭幕战的两个战队会统治全年的英雄联盟赛事的头条。

喻文波联赛初登场，RNG也派出了新人AD出场。喻文波第一次在LPL的赛场上和史森明正式交手。

RNG标志性的让一追二，让二追三，没让这位初登场的AD高兴多久，就经历了职业生涯中的首败。

1w3的经济差，一波龙团的失误，10个人头差。虽然每次史森明都会谦虚地说自己是因为Uzi才发挥得好，其实即使没有Uzi，史森明的辅助英雄池几乎深不见底，完全能和蝉联三年最佳辅助的田野媲美。iG首战技不如人，甘拜下风。

一般比赛过后，考虑到相互之间的心情，大家也不会互相联系。喻文波下场之后，正巧在洗手间碰到了正在洗手的史森明。

“哟，”喻文波起了话头，“确实强。”

史森明怕喻文波不高兴，不愿意多谈比赛相关，寒暄了几句：“没事，下一场加油。”说完了又感觉不妥似的，“虽然我也没资格说什么吧……”

喻文波知道按照行业惯例，赛前教练经理不让双方队员私下见面，一般比赛之后胜队不会主动联系败队，史森明八成也会晾自己一段时间，便赶紧拉住了他。

“哎呀爸爸没事，这点事情我们父子之间还这么见外嘛。”喻文波拍了把史森明的背，“下场比赛之后那个周末约饭不。”

史森明看喻文波心情还行，也笑嘻嘻地：“行啊，我好像还欠严君泽一顿饭，要不把他带过来，爸爸一起请客。”

“……”喻文波心说老子是想单独约你吃饭啊艹。

“狗比你抬尼玛眉毛呢。”史森明笑嘻嘻地骂道，“你腹诽爸爸什么呢，请你吃饭还不高兴。要不你请啊嘿嘿。”

“滚吧，老子今天被奥恩撞得不够惨吗。”喻文波想不到其他回答的理由，随口扯了句赛况搪塞过去。

史森明似乎立刻觉得自己因为比赛输了不高兴，赶紧不皮了，转移话题道：“那个什么肯德基套餐你吃过吗……”

“我啃个JB……”喻文波哭笑不得，“你就请我吃肯德基全家桶？？”

“诶呀，”史森明看喻文波好像也没有真的因为输比赛生气，贱兮兮地把手上的水揩到这位阿水身上，引得一顿后颈攻击之后笑嘻嘻地说道：“看下一场比赛爸爸心情喽煞笔。爸爸不开心就只能请你吃全家桶了。”

喻文波看着在那儿自娱自乐笑得开心的史森明。哼，要不是老子喜欢你。

9

天气渐暖，春决RNG3-1打败EDG登顶，保送MSI和洲际赛。洲际赛的时候有个梗，LPL四号种子也是春季赛18连胜的队伍。iG全队跟去了巴黎当陪练，外面的新闻都半带着嘲讽的语气报道着《18连胜当陪练，RNG实属有牌面》，小宝看了略略不太开心，队里的两位韩国人都安慰着宝蓝不要在意外面的评价。

不管外面咋说，刨去春季赛的结果不说，喻文波其实内心倒挺高兴的。

来巴黎能亲眼学习小狗毫无保留的操作，也能见到那张傻呵呵的笑脸。

这傻狗怎么能做到笑得又那么傻又那么贱的啊。

在当陪练的时候，喻文波毫无保留地认真陪着RNG打着训练赛，又仔细观察着Uzi的操作。自己和第一AD差的不仅仅是经验，还有走位、意识和能力。自己确实跟那些骂自己的评论一样，莽得不行，身为AD站位却像辅助上单，对伤害时常没有B数，上头接Q暴毙，这些都是被RNG下路组合视为致命低级错误的。不敢说LPL每位AD都是狗吹，至少自己吹得心服口服。

更多的时候，喻文波会溜到史森明背后，趴在他的电竞椅后面看他训练。

也并不是全在看他训练。

史森明和队友交流即使激动也不会跟自己一样会突然拔高，鏖战之时操作仍然沉稳精密，键盘左上侧被敲得咔哒作响。

喻文波的眼神走着走着就不在屏幕上，落在了史森明的头顶。小明的头发薄薄地一层趴在头上，发质跟一般男生粗硬短发不一样，软乎乎地贴着头皮。喻文波记得去年颁奖典礼的时候，史森明头发长一些，典礼的发型师给他把刘海给卷了，被自己戏称为“假装有钱”。今年史森明忙于比赛几乎全是路边20块剪的头发，却不知道为什么，喻文波反而觉得这样的史森明就仿佛和三年前的认识的那个史森明一样。

喻文波忍不住伸手轻轻摸了下小明的头顶。

“卧槽干嘛啊。”小明突然被摸，转过头来一看是Jackeylove，立马收了些许的怒气，“别闹爸爸啊。”

喻文波猫儿偷腥似的，抬了抬嘴角。

10

5月20号，喻文波坐在后台的电视前看完了RNG打败KZ登顶季中赛全球巅峰。

“Uzi还是强，”高振宁从喻文波身旁站起身，鼓掌道，“LPL的牌面。”

喻文波从电视上回过神来：“啊？哦哦。我狗吹你又不是不知道。”

比赛结束之后，喻文波的眼神就没离开过镜头下的史森明。

喻文波是喜欢简自豪的，不仅仅是因为作为个AD都会崇拜小狗，而且因为简自豪能够让史森明一次一次露出那样真正开心的笑容。史森明配得上那样的荣誉和成功。喻文波又是羡慕简自豪的，不仅仅是因为作为个AD也想站在那样的赛场顶端，也因为羡慕他才是那个能在赛场上能让史森明露出那种笑容的人。

11

喻文波第一次看到“狗AD你明妃成狗妃”的时候，可能是第一次意识到自己对史森明感情不一样的时候。狗儿子又他妈没有大胸没有长腿，不就去给顶尖AD当辅助么，自己在这儿酸你麻痹呢。他妈的关注你微博有个鸟用，整天给那个韩国女明星点赞。

人家点赞关你毛事，你酸nmb哦喻文波。

又不是不能一起吃饭一起游戏了，不就转个会吗，他又不是自己专属辅助搞得要人家给自己负责一辈子一样。

史森明有一次随口跟他提起“天下没有不散的筵席”，他才突然好受了点。毕竟小狗也会退役，史森明会退役，自己也会退役，这么点小事根本不值得纠结的啊，至少RNG还在上海，几站地铁就到。

12

“我们基地要搬去北京了。”

 

 

13

“卧槽RNG要搬去北京了！”

高振宁、王柳弈两个人都一脸怜悯的表情看着喻文波，仿佛看着一个脑残病人。

高振宁挠了挠脑袋：“你电脑断网几个月了，早就有新闻说过RNG要搬了啊。”

喻文波被噎得语塞：“卧槽你们都知道啊？”

王柳弈一脸无语：“我们几个礼拜前就在这里聊过这件事了好吗。你沉迷手机几个小时都没听见也是很厉害了。”

喻文波内心一万个卧槽飘过，本来以为自己是全基地第一个知道这个消息的，没想到竟然是最后一个。而且没听到八卦的罪魁祸首就是当事人本人——他这几个月捧着手机肯定是在跟史森明聊QQ微信，这个比这么晚才告诉自己不说，还搞得自己这么后知后觉。

喻文波掏出手机：“哥们 你这就不够意思了 怎么现在才说”

史森明那边回消息倒是及时：“没有必要吧 早说不是要被你讹一顿”

“狗比 难道不是你讹我 ”

“我们吃了这么多顿你掏过几次”

喻文波还真就没话说了。

“行吧 这次爸爸大发慈悲请你辉哥 就当送你上路”

“狗儿子 几天不见说话越来越难听了”

“不吃就麻溜滚去北京”

“行吧 这可能是我儿子最后一次孝顺我了 怎么能不去呢”

喻文波捧着手机，脸上倒是忍不住的笑意。

 

14

离洲际赛还有一个多月，日程还算清闲，RNG挑这个时间段搬迁也是精打细算过的。

史森明到订好的包厢的时候，喻文波已经到了，正低头玩着手机。桌上已经上好了几瓶啤酒，锅底也在嘟嘟地冒着小泡。

“这个天吃火锅是不是太热了。”史森明悄悄走过去，捏了把喻文波的肩，“也不等我点菜。”

“等你妈啊来那么晚。”史森明其实还提早到了一些，喻文波还是顺嘴怼了回去。

“没请别人来？”

“请谁啊？老子没钱再请了。”

“那你他妈订个包厢干嘛，嫌钱多？”史森明脱掉外套，坐在了喻文波对面。

“你怎么没早点告诉我你们要搬？我们俱乐部就他妈我最晚知道。”

“我想着你肯定也已经知道了啊，那天就随口提一句，没想到你真的不知道。”史森明叫过服务员帮忙开瓶，“而且去北京有什么区别啊，反正我们都是赛场见面。”

喻文波：“……”

有道理，但还是不爽。

“你不是未成年？点什么酒。”

“老子去网吧人家都不管，喝瓶酒咋了。”

“嘻嘻嘻，我现在给你捅出去你号没了。”

喻文波内心一阵好笑，老子千杯不醉轮得到你威胁我。

 

15

然后第一次喝这么多的喻文波喝迷糊了。

 

16

史森明轻轻拍着喻文波的背：“我靠你又想赖账啊，装醉逃单。”

“装你妈……呕”喻文波对着马桶干呕了一阵，似乎清醒了一些，“你直接拿我手机去前台结账……”

史森明又好气又好笑：“你不能喝装什么酒神啊，喝那么多。”

一人三瓶纯生，这都是RNG出去聚餐的常见酒量，史森明喝完三瓶也就是尿遁了几趟，没想到喻文波这个菜鸡两瓶半就大舌头了。

“……史……森明你这个狗比……灌老子那么多瓶……”

“都是你自己喝的好呗，”史森明递了瓶子让喻文波漱了漱口，打湿了纸巾帮他擦了嘴，驾着他回包厢，“好受点了吗，回包厢吧。”

两个人回包厢之后，史森明把喻文波轻轻扶到座位上，准备起身回到对面自己的位置，却被拉住了手臂。

史森明回头看着东倒西歪的少年，问道：“怎么了？又想吐？”

喻文波扭着坐起身来：“坐我旁边。”

史森明心中一窒。

“干嘛，你身上很臭。”

骗人的，刚才用了洗手间提供的一次性清新剂喷了他全身，现在这个人身上是一股好闻的水蜜桃香精味。

“坐我旁边。”喻文波的眼睛很亮，语气从祈使变成了命令，“我有话问你。”

史森明叹了口气，坐在了这个醉醺醺的ADC身边。

喻文波跟他差不多高，但因为喝醉了身体有些瘫软，窝在店里的沙发上，抬起眼皮看着他，灯光打进了他的瞳仁，映出了自己的倒影。

太近了。虽然RNGay出身的小明很习惯这种skinship，但兄弟之间闹腾是坦荡的，即使再怎么玩闹也不会别扭，反而如果心里有鬼才会对这样的接触心存芥蒂。

“……什么啊。”

喻文波转过脸去，叹了口气，回头看着史森明：“我知道这么问很不要脸……”

史森明心里在擂鼓。自己从没有想从这位AD身上多企求别的什么东西，但是被说出这样的话，心里还是略略急迫地产生了一些不现实的期待。

“……我们有没有去同一个俱乐部的可能。”

史森明语塞。

喻文波转过头去自言自语起来：“我知道自己打得不好，不如Uzi甚至也不如iBoy，也不是我们队不好，就是觉得跟你配合好像最稳……我知道这是因为你辅助牛逼……唉算了，当我放屁吧。”

史森明静静地听了一会儿，内心有些低落，然后又换上了自己标志的傻笑：“嘿嘿嘿打不过我和Uzi就想让我辅助你啊，那你tm很做梦的……”

喻文波转过头盯着史森明，根本不像喝醉的样子：“我不是这个意思。即使我比Uzi强我也想跟你一起比赛。”

史森明收起了笑容，正色道：“你什么意思，这不是小孩子过家家，上赛场各自为营你进职业队2年了应该清楚吧。你在iG才正式打LPL几个月就能上首发，你转会去别的队继续管饮水机走下坡路？然后去打LDL？”

“我不是这个意思……”

“打职业不是你想让谁辅助就能让谁辅助的，你自己如果够牛逼，你蓝哥一样可以跟你配合得很好，”史森明想起了什么似的，“每一次比赛都有偶然因素，你们训练赛也赢过我们，你们下路一样也有发挥很好的时候，输一次别太在意了。”

“……我不是这个意思！”喻文波握起拳头打断了史森明。史森明被喻文波突然提高的音量吓了一跳，“不是因为春季赛，不是因为我们队的事情！”

史森明静静坐着，叹了口气，握住了这个年轻人的手。

“我只是觉得当年跟你在电一下路的时候，那段时间是我打英雄联盟最开心的时候……”喻文波闭上眼睛，“你们队去北京之后，爸爸见你一面，最后必然是一哭一笑。操，那他妈再好的朋友都要崩……”

喻文波的手很凉，史森明放在手心搓了搓，伸出手扶住他的肩。原来这个傻逼小朋友在在乎这个……果然是小孩子，什么心理年龄33岁的早熟，春季赛半决赛那次，明明这傻逼自责得不行，自己都要流出眼泪45度望天了，还要去安慰痛哭的中单。史森明看到了一切，虽然有些心疼这个17岁年轻选手，但这都是每个电竞职业选手的必经道路。

“那你就来打败我们，”史森明紧了紧自己的手臂，“我不怕输，你们赢了的话我保证不会因为输难过生气的，我不会因为这种事情跟你崩的。而且职业肯定跟娱乐主播不一样啊，你觉得当年开心单纯就是因为打娱乐排位本来就比比赛开心而已。哪怕我们去同一个队，输比赛肯定也不爽啊。”

喻文波看着自己，停滞了一会儿，想说什么但又作罢：“……我会努力打败你们的。”

史森明三年前认识喻文波的时候，他就是那样一个浑身锋芒，自傲自负的少年。职业比赛中，别人的磨炼只是把刺磨平，喻文波是把刺收起来扎向自己。他会在嘴上说不在乎比赛结果，却在赛后把所有的不服气全部狠狠地砸向自己，通宵复盘，通宵地看自己的失误，看着NGA上恶毒地嘲讽，然后逼着自己认识到自己所有的错误，在内心对自己的失败下跪磕头。现在的喻文波，不再是当年斗鱼的Jackeylove，而是iG的、LPL上的Jackeylove。自己也不是他专属的“明妃”，而是RNG的顶梁辅助。

最不该留恋的就是过去，就是把电竞作为职业之前的日子。

史森明知道，他们都不该留恋。

 

17

喻文波喜欢洲际赛，因为这是能跟史森明处在同一立场的机会。

 

18

iG并没有在当局失利中失落太久，后台里爆发欢呼重新燃起了整个LPL的期待。

洲际赛RW先力挽狂澜，决胜局RNG对AFS，失去大龙buff的AFS下路二人组塔姆带霞死亡列车防守上路二塔，史森明的洛直接越塔开大带队GANK，拿下对面下路二人组人头，全队一路高歌猛进捅破水晶拿下了LPL的最终胜利。

后台的LPL队员们还在鼓掌叫着：“史森明是牛逼啊……”喻文波所有的目光已经移开了游戏画面，盯着小窗口的在兴奋地喊着的史森明本人。

史森明在赛场的舞台上熠熠生辉，虽然只是出道一年半，却继承着M姓辅助所有的强大实力，仍然不骄不躁、谦虚谨慎。喻文波看着放大的画面，看着被RNG队友搂着薄薄的肩头的史森明，有些希望第一时刻能搂住他的是自己。

19

金雨落下，闪耀的奖杯，RNG、EDG、RW、iG的成员一拥而上，按照在奖座旁围成了一圈，等待主持人引导的捧杯一刻。

一件黑金色的队服混进了灰白色的队服之中。

喻文波正在等待捧杯，突然看到史森明笑着往自己这里冲了过来：“杰克辣舞！！！”那一声潮汕口音的英语和瘦小的身体不经意和自己的心跳撞了个满怀。

“畜生！”史森明补了一句，然后笑意盈盈地搂住了自己的腰，“嘿嘿嘿爸爸这次牛逼吧。”

“哼，一般般吧。”喻文波嘴上反驳着，左侧嘴角已经藏不住自己内心所有的激动。

高振宁在旁边揉着小明的脑袋，笑呵呵地看着这一场比赛几乎能够封神的辅助。

喻文波偷偷瞪了一眼同队打野兼假想情敌，把手搭上了史森明的肩膀，悄悄往自己这里搂紧了些。

 

20

金色的雨纷扬落下。不同的是这次是全世界的赞许，都给了iG。

全LPL的辱骂都给了今年已经获得数次荣耀的RNG。

喻文波入行2年，知道电子竞技赢了吹输了喷是常事，LPL人均抗吧10级。他知道在LPL摸爬滚打了那么久的史森明不会因为那些辱骂而影响以后的比赛，可是碰上史森明的事情，喻文波没法用理智去考虑每件事。他讨厌那些不懂电竞的人把iG吹到了顶峰，把RNG踩到了脚底。他知道比赛的成功具有一定的偶然性，也知道如果自己能够跟RNG在半决赛会师，也有可能在面对RNG的下路时再次溃不成军。

但是心会疼。

他想跟那些在辱骂是史森明“打G2辣眼睛的酒桶”、“狗比辅助只会保洗澡狗”的网友对喷，也想开大号辱骂那些拿夏决小狗的赛前垃圾话做文章的睿智“精英”论坛喷子。

但作为“冠军ADC”，他一没资格指责那些在捧他的网友什么，二没有去安慰史森明的立场。他突然理解了为什么史森明每次都会在RNG打败iG之后避免主动联系自己，除非自己主动联系他。

喻文波现在巴不得史森明哪怕是在游戏里私信自己喊自己一口“狗儿子”，给他一个开启话头的机会。

 

21

10月20日，RNG败给G2，史森明脸上的惊慌失措还深深烙刻在脑海里。

iG击败KT，RNG爆冷出局，喻文波正在和队友准备去训练室，碰到RNG全队打包着行李准备离开韩国，史森明塞着耳机低着头在赶路。

喻文波纠结许久。本来iG本次S赛最大的对手就是RNG和KT，现在两者均已淘汰，对iG来说，这是夺冠的最大的机会。无论怎么样，目标一定是全球总冠军的地位。他怕站在现在的立场，去跟史森明说什么都像是在耀武扬威。就像夏决的赛前垃圾话说的，辅助选手大多沉稳冷静，史森明却一直笑嘻嘻的，哪里有那么多开心的事情呢？

没有那么多开心的事情。史森明不是因为遇到开心的事情才笑嘻嘻的，笑容是他的主动技能，他就那样笑着，把自己所有的charisma散发到身边每一个人身上，就像洛的R，史森明跳到所有人身边，按了下自己的R，然后所有见到的人都会一样开心起来。

这场比赛送走了RNG，也抠掉了史森明的R。

他低着头匆匆行走，和喻文波擦肩而过。

喻文波没忍住，叫住了他。

“史森明……”

史森明的耳机里没有在放什么东西，他只是想静一静，给别人的噤声一个台阶下而已。他听到了熟悉的声音，摘下了耳机，看到喻文波面露难色地看着自己。

史森明驻足，重新换上了标志性的笑容，不等喻文波继续开口便说道：“LPL只剩你们了兄弟，加油啊！”

喻文波看着史森明心里有些难过，他知道回国之后等待RNG的是疾风骤雨般的辱骂，而史森明比起在乎那些，会更加在乎自己的那些操作和决策失误。喻文波看向史森明，他脸上仍然挂着笑，就好像强行按了一个R，却发现自己没蓝一样，然后还在努力疯狂按着R生怕别人生气一样。

史森明抬手拍了把喻文波的背：“国内等你们好消息！拿不到冠军爸爸宰了你嘻嘻！！”

喻文波捉下在背后玩闹的手，双手握住，然后一把拉过结结实实地拥抱住了他。那不是一个兄弟之间的拥抱，那是喻文波第一次这样用一个超过安全距离的方式接触史森明。喻文波忍不住把头低了下来，埋在史森明的肩头。怀里的人似乎是对这猝不及防的拥抱有些意外，僵硬了一会儿之后，抬起了手抚上喻文波的背，轻轻拍了两下。

喻文波抬起头，坚定地在他耳边说道：“会的。”

两个人拥抱了一会儿，似乎都没有放开的意思，连喻文波都觉得耳边的热气呼得他有点臊，一声“史森明你干嘛呢快点”打破了僵局，让他放开了怀里的人。

是RNG那个关系跟史森明很亲近的上单。他看到史森明跟自己在一起，略微有些惊讶似的抬了下眉毛，然后目光回到史森明身上，轻轻说道：“快点，大巴在外面等。”

史森明回头对着喻文波露出一个不好意思的笑容，然后微笑道：“你们加油，我们走啦。”

喻文波觉得自己一定要拿到冠军。

 

22

iG的领队静静地看着这一切。

 

23

S8结束后，各个队都还算清闲，除了新晋冠军iG忙于各种采访通告。转会期即将开始，各个俱乐部之间都弥漫着一种奇妙的气氛。RNG给全队安排了去海南的团建，俱乐部法务随队出行，在团建期间负责队员的续约与转会事宜。史森明收到了一村和宝蓝的邀请，决定提前一天到上海见面，然后再转机去海南和队员汇合。

他的一声祝福淹没在11月3日漫天遍野的恭喜短信之后，便没有再联系喻文波。

iG夺冠那天，微博上自动弹出的祝贺卡片，史森明鬼使神差地点开了ig、Jackeylove的头像，向下翻了起来。

——9.10：终于能出次国了！（狗头.jpg

那天喻文波欣喜地给自己发微信报告着第一次出国打比赛的激动，像个第一次春游的小学生一样，史森明看着微信，嘴上说着他“贼弱智”，心里却为他第一年LPL出道就能打上S赛而高兴……

——8.29：他8-30赞过的微博——UziQAQ雅加达亚运会金牌

喻文波那天赛前辱骂了半天官方不给转播，还问自己哪里可以买到好用的VPN。赛后打开手机第一件事就看见喻文波这个B给自己发了30多条微信，把自己的聊天框顶到了最上面……

……

——7.8：亚洲对抗赛冠军ig、Jackeylove

史森明记得那天肩头的手，那是他们第一次在正式赛场上并肩战斗……另外三个队在主持人的引领下一同来到舞台中的时候，史森明只想冲向他的身边……

——4.7：大家季后赛见了……

………………

——1.1：今天是我的生日

史森明点开了评论。

嗯？史森明记得那天元旦，在这个假生日上回复了他“生日个鸡儿”，然后带着些私心地把喻文波约出来吃饭，还假惺惺地吹了一波林允儿看看喻文波啥，这傻逼对自己翻了个白眼就不说话了，然后被史森明嘲笑了一波没有信仰。

“生日个鸡儿”那条评论不见了。

史森明很久没有打开微博，不是他删的，他也没有收到过举报通知，那只有可能是Jackeylove自己删了。

史森明给iG其他兄弟的夺冠微博点了个赞，然后默默关掉了微博。

 

 

24

“你搞什么？”陈爱宁生气地拍着办公桌，“不是说了没我的允许不要私下里乱跟其他队的人联系吗？”

王柳羿有些委屈，解释道：“只是一顿饭而已……而且一村也在啊……”

“你不知道现在外面带什么节奏？”

“可是我们当时吃饭，小明他就是在恭喜我们夺冠，根本没提转会什么的事情啊……外面的节奏真的……”

陈爱宁仍然斜睨着宝蓝：“你不知道明年夏季赛之前Uzi就可能因为伤病退役吗？”

“……”宝蓝被瞪得不服气，听不得自己领队说自己朋友无端的恶意，“可是小明他没有Uzi也很强，RNG也有Able啊。”

“哦，”领队冷笑一声，“那要看JKL什么态度了。”

宝蓝一脸问号：“……我没听懂，什么意思。”

领队嗤笑一声：“你最好是谢谢我。要不是我你能继续留在iG？”然后拍了拍宝蓝的肩膀，离开了办公室：“去法务那边续约吧，大家都续了3年呢。”

 

25

陈爱宁看到了那个拥抱。

不可以。iG目前最重要的成员之一——喻文波，再这样下去，终有一天会栽在史森明的手里。

他直接打开电脑，调出所有成员的微博账号密码，登上了JKL的微博，删除了所有史森明的评论。

史森明，你不要妄想打扰到我们队的王牌超新星。

 

26

电子竞技，成王败寇。11月24日整个微博的网友，无论关不关注英雄联盟，有没有看S8，知不知道各个俱乐部的实力，都不可能没注意到当天iG的庆功宴——

——有一辆阿斯顿马丁的抽奖。

 

 

27

千里外的海景度假别墅，史森明快速地划掉首页所有的新消息，然后关掉了微博，切断了他与那柯立芝繁荣一般虚拟的喧闹所有的关联。

“那就再签一年的合同了。来小明，合同右下角这边签字。”RNG的随队法务递上合同，史森明起笔在合同落款处签字，习惯性地写了个M，发现不太对，抬头眼神示意法务是否需要重新写一份新的合同。

“没事，再签上大名就可以了，”经理权仲赫笑说没关系，看着史森明坚定地签下名字之后，问道，“真的想好了？”

史森明笑嘻嘻地抬起头：“那当然了啊，嘻嘻，况且现在我也没有离开的理由吧~”

经理看着小明，微笑道：“那我们真是吃了最后一颗定心丸了。本来怕这次世界赛会打击到你们，怀疑这个团队，这么看来是我多虑了。明年再接再厉，是我们的一定是我们的。今年没拿到的我们明年再拿回来。”经理站起身，到史森明身边，握住了他的手，然后给了他一个结实的拥抱，“小明你也加油，别在意外面的声音，做自己就好了。”

史森明笑着推开了揉着自己的背的经理：“知道了知道了，这话不用你说我们都知道——我回房间了。”

“行，这段时间好好休息，接下来还有颁奖典礼和德杯要准备，这几天什么都别想，好好放松。”

史森明笑嘻嘻地给经理和法务点头示意，然后离开了工作人员的房间。

房门“咔哒”合上的那一刻，就好像耗尽了所有的蓝一样，史森明的笑容从脸上消失，嘴角撇了撇，化成了一个苦笑。

 

 

28

嘈杂的音乐、尴尬的现场游戏、观众的起哄都吵得喻文波头疼。喻文波从来没觉得自己脑袋大，这次是真的产生了脑袋能被吵大的错觉。

从夺冠以来，真正来自于夺冠的喜悦仅仅持续了大约一周时间，那种纯粹的幸福感就渐渐消失，除了迟来的生日会和庆功宴在不时提醒他“冠军AD”的新身份之外，他想做的只有能够好好休息，然后打起精神进入下一次战斗状态。

夺冠后微信QQ微博的私信蜂拥而至，轰炸着喻文波的手机内存。然而除了11月3日当天那一句“兄弟牛逼啊，恭喜夺冠”，那个窗口就再没有新的消息发来。

喻文波甚至怕错过他的来信，把他的微信和QQ聊天置了顶。

然而那个窗口就那样静静地躺在那里，躺了半个月。

从2015年相识开始，史森明从来没有错过自己的生日。有一次是在双排rank自己点灯回到锤石身旁的时候耳机那边的一句“傻逼你长了一岁了还要爸爸救”，有一次是QQ上发个预置的生日贺卡，还特地加了“爸爸爱你吧”，最后在自己的讹诈下还是请自己吃了顿饭。

可是今年什么都没有。

高振宁和宋义进正在台上做游戏，台下的观众比起真的喜欢这个选手，大部分来的只是为寻得一个能发朋友圈炫耀的契机罢了，真正能同甘共苦的，除了真正一同奋斗的又还有谁呢。当年自己由于没改微博生日资料，1月1日的假生日预告都有几千条生日祝福，况且当时明明刚刚过生日没两个月，这些来祝福的人到底是怀着一种怎样的心态呢……

喻文波在嘈杂的音乐声中，无聊地打开微博，刷起了自己的首页，刷到了1月1日那天那个自己一直留着的假生日祝贺卡片。他固执地留着那条没有删除，嘲讽地公开处刑那些浮于表面的呕哑嘲哳。

和那条微博下史森明调侃式的关心形成鲜明而讽刺的对比。

“…………嗯？”

喻文波来回点了几次刷新，上下滑动了那条微博的评论区好几次，以为自己眼花了。

“生日个鸡儿”呢？

自己没有删他的评论啊？？？是史森明删了？？？

就像一颗硬币上承受住的最后一滴水，就能让整个水滴破碎一样，喻文波感觉自己的心揪紧了。

 

 

29

“你怎么一个人在这儿？”严君泽走向海滩，看到抱着膝盖坐在海岸线旁边的史森明，盘腿坐在了他的旁边，“晚上还是有点冷的，赶紧回房间吧。”

史森明感觉身边来了人，抬起头对严君泽笑了笑：“啊呀我乡下人没见过海，来看看海你都要管？”史森明想起什么似的，一巴掌拍在严君泽背上：“严君泽你个海南人还不赶紧带我玩一会，平时训练也是窝在房间，放假我还窝在房间不是太惨了？？？”

“卧槽好痛，你轻点啊史森明！！！”

严君泽看向史森明。

银白色的月光洒在史森明的顺毛上，在刘海位置倒映出一道明亮的高光。但月光映不进小明的双眼里，史森明的眼底黑漆漆的一片，看不见他的心里。

严君泽发现自从世界赛回家之后，史森明的心情异乎寻常地陷入了一种奇妙的低落之中。虽然在游戏操作和训练中，史森明的技术仍然娴熟而淡定，但一旦他的眼神离开电脑，又陷入了那种从未有过的落寞之中。RNG不是没有失败过，之前史森明也从来没有因为比赛失利而失落近半个月之久……

史森明是全队最后一个续约的。法务没有主动找各个队员主动谈这件事情，只是给了队员们一个DDL，让他们在回北京之前做出最后决定，再主动找他们谈合同。简自豪的伤病情况尚不明朗，但还是跟RNG续约了一年，说明至少这一年里Uzi仍然会是RNG的中流砥柱。Uzi决定续约一年之后，小明也立刻去找了经理他们续约……他是在怕什么，又或者是在等什么……

严君泽突然想到了那个不该看到的拥抱。

“……那个，”严君泽试探性地开了开头，“你签到了明年底？”

“啊对啊，大家都是吧。”史森明没有看他，只是抬起头看着天上的月亮。

刚过十五，月色依旧完满而皎洁，可是就好像缺了那一点什么，不那么圆满。

就好像史森明现在的心一样，他看起来还跟之前一样，却又因为失去了什么，有那么一点不一样。

“……”严君泽沉默了一会，“你跟Jackeylove……”

史森明听到严君泽说的话，转过头来看着他：“你也信外面人说的那些吗？”

“肯定不啊……哪怕不为了小狗，你不还得为了我嘛……”严君泽怕史森明生气，插科打诨起来。

史森明噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后说道：“那你想多了，我还真是为了小狗。”

“……这我可吃醋了。”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻吃你妈啊，”史森明笑了一会，然后安静下来，“我是小狗手把手教出来的，没有他我就永远是YM.Ming，是他把我变成了RNG.Ming。我内心早就决定过了，只要他在RNG一天，只要他不退役，我就会跟着他一天，保护他一天。”

史森明沉默了一会。

“这一点，任何人都改变不了我。

“小狗今天决定了再续约一年，那我就会再陪伴他一年。不管是iG，还是EDG，我都不会在乎他们想怎么对我。我会陪到直到RNG不再需要小狗和我的那天。”

严君泽看着史森明，他的眼睛里又闪出了记忆里的光芒，就和之前每一次夺冠时那样熠熠生辉。他轻轻揉了揉史森明的背，继续道：“我跟你说句话，你可别不爱听。”

“什么啊，你说的我都不爱听。”

严君泽刮了把史森明的鼻头：“别把你的生活都赌在一个牛角尖上了，你的人生可不止英雄联盟，”他深呼吸后调整好语气，小心翼翼地对史森明说道，“如果喜欢的话就要争取，不是你说过吗，放手一搏最差也就是失败而已，不争取的话就永远不会有啊。”

那光又黯了下去。

“你喜欢Jackeylove的吧？我从之前就感觉出来了……”

史森明把头埋进了膝盖里，闷闷地说道：“才没有——”

“行吧——还有什么是小明能瞒得住我的——”严君泽一把搂住了小明的肩头，“我那次是第一次看你脸那么红。说吧，你和他咋啦。”

史森明沉默了一会还想反驳，被严君泽直接一个噤声手势给打了回去，思考了一会儿开口道：“我好像打扰到他了。他太年轻了，会被这种事情影响心态，影响职业的。”

然后史森明在严君泽的“刑讯逼供”下，把自己怎么喜欢的喻文波、喻文波当时怎么私下里跑来说想同队、还有自己评论被删的事情一五一十地全部告诉了这个美其名曰“知心哥哥”实则“八卦大王”的同队好友。

“我觉得这件事有问题……就我对JKL那傻逼的理解，他主动删你评论干啥，真的不想联系你应该删你好友啊。删公共平台评论，这显然是做给外人看的……我反正觉得有问题……”严君泽挠着后脑勺。

史森明站起来，一脚轻轻踹在了严君泽背上：“别想了，你那个土拨鼠脑袋想不出来的！”然后一溜烟往海滩旁的度假别墅跑，“走吧走吧！涨潮了淹死你没人知道！！！！”

严君泽被踹歪之后赶紧爬起来追着小明跑：“滚吧我海南人，要死也是你先死好吧哈哈哈哈！”

月光大概是有魔力吧，就那样轻轻敲开了一个少年久闭不开的心扉。

 

 

30

正在急躁地翻着自己微博的喻文波手机突然震了两下，吓了他一跳。

“我是严君泽”

“有空吗 有事问你”

“语音方便吗”

喻文波愣了一下，自己跟严君泽关系说不上很熟，除了都是LPL职业选手之外，其他的共同联系大概就是史森明。想到半个多月没联系自己的史森明和莫名其妙消失的评论，他赶紧回复了微信。

“等一下 我在会场比较吵 出去一下再联系你”

喻文波欠身跟身边的领队陈爱宁打了个招呼，然后离开了台上正在欢庆夺冠的主会场。

喻文波拨通了严君泽的微信电话，没响两声就被接起来了，显然严君泽那边一直在等着自己的回电：“喂？”

“喂？我严君泽。”

“怎么了？有什么事吗？”

“我没别的，就问你一句，你删史森明评论干嘛？”

喻文波一口噎住：“哈？我没删啊，不是他自己删的评论吗？”

“……果然。”

喻文波还在一脸懵逼的状态中：“……我咋听不懂？”

“史森明以为是你把评论删了，我就猜到肯定不是你干的。”

如果感叹号和问号能有形化，喻文波现在可能挂了满头的问号和感叹号。

“我怎么可能删啊？他半个多月不联系我，我他妈以为你们输了比赛，他就要跟我绝交了。我怎么都想不通啊他怎么可能是这种人啊我去……”喻文波的语气带着急躁，“他什么情况啊现在？你怎么知道这些？”

电话那头顿了一会儿：“我瞒着他打电话给你的，他最近因为你心情很差。”

“因为我？？不至于吧……”喻文波脑袋更大了，“真的不是我删的他评论……”

“你对史森明什么感觉你说实话。”

“……”

“我那天看到你抱他了。我眼睛不瞎，看得出来。”

严君泽的语气带着严厉，喻文波本想打个哈哈过去，在他的厉声讯问下，只得回答：“我可能是有点喜欢他吧……”

电话那头传来一声轻笑，继续道：“你小子牛逼，竟然把我们史……”

另外一头话没说完，手机直接被夺走了，喻文波转头一看，竟然是领队正对着他怒目而视。

喻文波有一瞬间的慌乱，然后镇定下来正色道：“阿宁？原来是你。你来干什么？我打个电话应该没事吧。”

“哼，”领队低头看了看手机屏幕，“哟，严君泽……私下联系其他队成员，不怕联盟禁赛？”

喻文波舔了舔牙齿，抬起嘴角冷笑：“我寻思着领队也无权干涉队员正常交友吧。”

“哈哈哈正常交友？？你以为iG里人均小龙虾？”

“哈？”喻文波抬起眉毛，“我跟严君泽联系不是正常交友？他恭喜我夺冠不行？”

阿宁抱住双臂，斜睨着他：“哦。那史森明呢？”

“……”

“哼，你猜这件事爆出去你们俩是不是都别混了。”

喻文波捏紧了拳头，忍不住顶撞了领队：“这他妈关史森明啥事啊？他从s8结束之后一次都没联系过我，你tm别想他搞什么事！”

“转会期节奏那么多，史森明跑来上海吃顿饭就惹iG一身腥，你说关他什么事？各怀鬼胎。我早就要求所有队员不要联系RNG、EDG的人了，你呢？当我话放屁吗？微博上一堆狗屁节奏，他妈全都是因为你跟史森明搞的，要不是我把他回复都删了，外面怎么传你们关系，我们跟RNG之间关系还怎么搞？”

“……原来是你删的。”

“早他妈看你们这帮队员不爽了。拿个冠军算个P，不听话不说还蹬鼻子上脸对老子呼来喝去，要不是你们运气好拿得到冠军？高振宁那个女朋友整天搞事，三个棒子一到关键时候就听不懂我说的中文，宝蓝不听管教私下跟史森明吃饭，我他妈不爽很久了，”领队扬了扬手中喻文波的手机，“你要是不听我话，我现在直接截图发出去。选一个吧，卷铺盖回家？还是乖乖听老子话。”

喻文波听得脑门青筋暴突，但由于领队的威胁甚至会波及到RNG的朋友，殃及史森明，他握紧了拳头，忍住没说话。

“哼，你搞事也不看看我们同意不同意。”高振宁的声音响了起来，喻文波和陈爱宁转头看到了他高大的身影朝自己走来，身边还跟着一脸怒容的宝蓝和三个韩国队友。高振宁抬起手机，喻文波眼睛好，一眼就看出来那个巨大的红色录音键，高振宁继续说道，“我看你是有点好奇我们老板是更在意上场的还是在意你个带队的。”

“你们……”喻文波还在惊讶之中。

王柳羿是那种逆来顺受的脾气，现在也气喘吁吁的样子：“你拿别人来威胁我听你话，我忍了，现在还拿这种事情威胁杰克，你真的太过分了……”宝蓝虽然生气，也不会爆粗，就是大口喘着气压抑着气愤似的，“你到底想把我们队搞成什么样？”

Rookie用带着口音的中文说道：“阿宁，我们都录音了。什么情况我也不清楚，但你应该明白该怎么做。”

“你们他妈的来阴的……”阿宁气得咬牙切齿，愤愤道，“你们等着，老子有的是办法搞你们……”他伸出手指，几乎要戳到喻文波的脸上，把手机直接扔在了喻文波身上，手机弹跳了一下落地，然后摔门而出。

 

 

31

“卧槽还好老子手机没坏！！！”喻文波赶紧捡起手机试着用了几下，发现手机高空坠落还毫发无伤，激动地爆了粗。

高振宁一把把喻文波夹在手臂里：“你小子，这么大事咋不说，要不是刚才有节目要你上台，我们出来找你都不知道还有这茬。”

“……”喻文波有些尴尬，“你们都从哪里开始听的啊……”

宋义进笑到眼睛都没有：“哈哈哈还用听吗，我们大家都早就知道你喜欢Ming了啊！！”

“？？？”

“毕竟谁都叫不起床的杰克，只要小明一叫就会早起去找他吃中饭啊！”宝蓝也笑嘻嘻的。

“还有你那个手机一天震那么多次，每次我看都是在跟史森明聊天，我们找你你都没这么勤快！”高振宁一巴掌拍了喻文波背一把，“每次你不在我们都在猜你是不是喜欢史森明啊，笑死我了妈呀……”

“？我不是……我没有…………”

高振宁抬了抬手机：“都录到了，‘我可能是有点喜欢他吧’，不然还有谁啊~~嗯嗯？？？”

喻文波扶额叹气。

“愣着干啥啊少年，还不赶紧追爱去啊！朕准了，老情人送你了哈哈哈！”

“哟宁王大度啊哈哈哈哈！”宋义进在旁边调笑道。

 

32

史森明吃完晚饭洗完澡，正在打包回基地的行李。休假进入了尾声，海南之行就要结束，过几天就该飞回北京进入新一轮的通告和备战了。外界的骂声已经看到麻木，自己的心态也已经调整完毕，目标自然是从年底德杯开始，加上2019年的大满贯。

突然门外一阵骚乱，史森明手里叠衣服的动作一滞。门外出现了一个不该在这里听到的声音。

“诶，杰克爱？你怎么会在这儿？”是浩轩的台湾腔在轻声疑问。

“不说了，史森明住哪里我找他。”

没过几秒，自己的房间门就响起了一阵急促的敲门声。

“史森明快给老子开门！”

史森明的心突然一阵狂擂，他深呼吸了几次，然后打开了房门。

“你不是在上海搞庆功宴吗？来海南打扰爸爸难得的休假干嘛。”史森明抱着双臂，换上了《皇话IV》的“高冷”男神人设。

“你tmd，半个月不联系爸爸，”喻文波似乎是一路小跑来的，还喘着粗气，“爸爸打飞的的钱谁给报了？”

史森明噗嗤一声笑了出来，半个多月没见，这批话大王狗嘴还是吐不出象牙。

“噗哈哈，所以你来找我干嘛……”

喻文波转身把房门带上，直接一个反身把史森明给壁咚在了门上。

“卧槽你干嘛？要弑父？？”史森明吓了一跳，但是越挣扎反而会离他越近，脸涨得通红却一动不动。

喻文波盯着史森明的双眼，眼神放软了下来，热腾腾的气息都喷在史森明的口鼻附近。

“你tmd擅自揣测老子干什么，那微博评论是我们傻逼领队干的，他脑子出问题了拿把柄威胁我们不让我们联系其他队的成员，还美其名曰是为了我们队的发展前途……”喻文波抬起手扶着史森明的肩膀，“史森明，我喜欢你，我说真的。”

史森明还被这奇怪的姿势搞得迷迷瞪瞪的，突然来了这么多信息量，脑子里炸得有点晕乎：“……啊？你讲毛呢？”

“老子喜欢你啊狗比！你他妈要是敢说不喜欢老子，老子就，老子就……”喻文波憋了半天，“老子马上掉头回上海。”

“噗，”史森明似乎终于搞清楚了情况，“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘿嘿嘿嘿。”

喻文波看着面前又傻乐起来的史森明。

“你他妈原来暗恋爸爸这么久了啊哈哈哈哈！！”

“……”

“好啊。”

“！”

“别掉头回上海啦，我报不起。”

史森明笑得狡黠，突然感觉面前的头越来越大，直到自己的嘴唇被温热的气息触碰，被另一对柔软的嘴唇试探，才终于闭上了眼。

 

 

32.5

暧昧和灼热的气息中也不知是谁先打破了单纯的嘴唇相接，可能是史森明先打开了嘴唇，喻文波顺势而上探出了舌头，轻轻撩刮过史森明那略微嘟起的唇瓣。平时他就是用这双嘴唇指挥RNG进攻、团战、撤退，而现在他只能在喻文波缓慢而青涩地试探之下，被撩拨得心烦意乱，轻声哼鸣。口感像果冻，喻文波心想。当碰触到对方的舌头之后，他才知道那双嘴唇只是前菜而已。

细小而紊乱的鼻息声仿佛史森明在指挥喻文波在这场“战斗”中的下一步行动似的，这种想法不禁让喻文波食指大动，伸手扶住史森明的腰部轻轻将他拉向自己，让两人的下半身紧紧贴合在一起。

青春尾声的情欲如燎原之火，随着多巴胺在大脑中的盘旋，直冲鼠蹊。

喻文波感觉到史森明下身明显硬涨起来，不甘示弱似的顶着自己的欲望，不禁玩味似的离开史森明的唇瓣，史森明略带疑惑地睁开眼睛，小声地“嗯？”了一声，又被喻文波的下一步动作臊得抬起手臂遮住了自己的双眼，仰头靠在门上轻轻喘息。

喻文波摆动着自己的腰部，就着自己牛仔裤的硬度，隔着史森明的睡裤，让两个人的罪恶根源以一种难耐地姿态相互解决着渴望。是沙漠里的一滴水，品尝到了甘甜，上不够狂喜，只让人想要更多。

史森明仰着头遮着眼睛：“这他妈要不硬，爸爸就是阳痿怪了好吗。”

“对对，”喻文波嘴上应着，动作上却没什么进展，存心逗他似的，“明神出名的嘴硬。”

史森明松开遮住双眼的手臂，眯着睨了喻文波一眼，这小子正抬着嘴角，对他笑得一脸奸诈。史森明给他的眼神看得贼害臊，半天打不出个闷屁似的：“别笑了，你他妈笑得像个德莱文。”

喻文波看着史森明的脸越烧越红，抬了下眉毛：“怎么说？”

史森明二话没说，直接连拖带拽地把喻文波带了个踉跄，两个人就这样滚到了一米八的大床上。

“别搞脏的我的床好呗，你衣服上全是灰。”

“要我脱个衣服还要找理由，我服了乖乖。”喻文波三两下脱掉了身上的外套和T恤，伸手解开了史森明睡衣胸前的纽扣。史森明配合着，脱掉了自己下半身的束缚。至少就这样，他们第一次裸裎相见了。

 

 

他们都没有温香软玉的胸脯，没有甜美的气息，没有柔顺的长发。但是喜欢是说不清道不明的东西，没有那些，也还是喜欢。

史森明感受到了喻文波的目光，索性也上下打量了他几眼。没有什么肌肉的单薄的胸膛，未经日晒的皮肤更是白皙，乳头颜色也淡过自己。血液只涌向了现在该去的地方，喻文波下身的硬涨倒是比自己更深了几分。自己的眼睛业已餍足，史森明不禁吞了口口水，轻轻拉着喻文波的手臂凑上前去，继续着之前的亲吻。

喻文波轻轻带着史森明躺在柔软的大床上，压在上方，索取着对方的气息。混乱的鼻息，和间歇从口腔泄出的哼鸣，晚秋里的一室春光旖旎。史森明刚洗过澡，身上是干净的舒肤佳白色香皂的味道，声光色的交融似复合催情药剂，只让喻文波想要将史森明一口吞下，吃干抹净。

 

喻文波的喘息声也急促起来，侧过头开始进攻史森明的耳朵。职业选手的听力敏于常人，情事亦如是。湿热的空气呼在耳边，激得史森明腰杆发软，肩部轻轻颤动，牙关中泄出了无法压抑的呻吟。

“啊……不行不行……这个太刺激了……”在喻文波色情而缓慢地品尝着自己的身体，享受着自己的反应时，史森明被这种从未有过的体验刺激到双拳握紧，脚趾蜷缩。

喻文波轻轻打开他的拳头，与他十指相扣。

这种时候的温柔，真他妈要了史森明的亲命了。

 

喻文波没停下动作，轻轻向下挪了一点。史森明感觉到了胸前的酥麻，电流似的窜了下去，带动了自己的下身又坚挺了几分。乳头上的刺激虽不如耳部来的汹涌澎湃，带来的是另一种平缓的积累起来的快感。史森明感觉自己意志快要随着快感滚雪球似的消失了，上半身随着刺激越来越软，下半身却越来越硬。最后只能沉溺在快感的海洋之中，随着喻文波的操作，发出不自主的呻吟。

“哈……啊……”

喻文波停下了动作，用手轻轻拨弄了几下史森明的下身。青筋虬曲于茎身，轻轻搏动着，躺在不太浓密的卷曲毛发之中，尖端渗出的透明粘液可怜地诉说着不可耐的欲望。他探出平时在键盘和鼠标上进行精准操作的修长手指，摩挲着尖端渗出的透明腺液，带上了整个头部。

“艹……”微凉的液体被抹在火热的器官上，刺激得史森明低声叫了出来，“别……”

喻文波轻轻笑着：“这有啥丢人的，我也流了半天了。”

史森明半撑起上半身看着喻文波，被这突然的骚话梗得一楞：“…………不是，有点凉。”

喻文波抬起眉毛，思索了一会儿似的，然后又伏了一下去。

这次史森明被一个温暖湿热的地方包裹住了，思绪直接飘到了爪哇岛。凉也没让你这样啊龟龟。

“卧槽你……不嫌脏啊……”刚想反驳几句，就被舌头直接环绕着滚了一圈头部的敏感，史森明倒吸一口凉气，“嘶…………”

他瞪了喻文波一眼，喻文波压根没有松嘴的意思，反而抬起眼睛看着他反应，得意的表情就像横向走位躲掉了对面锤石的钩那次一样，就好像等着他明神夸是不是表现满分。

喻文波试探性的舔了几圈头部，同为男性当然深知活塞运动才是王道，便缩紧口腔包裹着史森明的柱身上下动作了起来。

可怜史森明个母胎solo的处男，20年来哪有过这样的享受，顶多是自己带有老茧的粗糙右手罢了。这种温软在头部下缘的沟壑反复摩擦的快感，搞得他放下了所有跟喻文波客气的意思，只想要更快更多。

史森明躺在枕头上，半眯着眼睛喘气，还有些刺激到地方之后忍不住的呻吟：“嗯……哈啊……”

喻文波手上也没停下，一只手跟随嘴上的动作上下撸动着史森明茎身下部，时而揉搓沉甸甸的囊袋，或是刮擦会阴的突起，引得史森明一阵呻吟和扭动。另一只手则一直在揉捏着史森明的乳头，享受着轻轻掐一下之后他全身的震动。

 

嗯，自己的那份待会从他身上要回来的，喻文波心想。

 

快感随着喻文波头部的上下律动逐渐累积，过山车爬坡一样层层堆叠。史森明的喘息更加急促，全身再不能受到理智的控制，跟随着欲望和快感随波逐流。史森明用手轻轻摁着喻文波的脑袋，自己的腰部也忍不住地挺动起来，将自己的柱身送到喻文波口腔更深的地方。

喻文波知道史森明快到了，忍住了喉头的反射，快速地吞吐着他的全部，伴之以手上的撸动，给予整个茎身较为稳定的快感刺激。史森明的腰也明显不受控制起来，整个大腿的肌肉都在收缩绷紧，开始想掌握自己即将高潮的节奏。

“啊……不行……不行……快放开我要射了……”熟悉的暖意从下身蔓延，就快是炸裂开来的前奏。史森明皱着眉头用理智喊出最后的要求，“真的要射了…………”

史森明的全身僵直颤抖着，呼吸带上了颤音，脚趾蜷缩起来，手也控制不住地揪紧了喻文波的头发。喻文波知道他逼近临界点了，终于松开了嘴。

“啊……啊！……嗯啊……”几声无法压抑的闷哼和呻吟，喻文波来不及挪开的脸上挂上了些许史森明的印记。

一丝白浊挂在了喻文波的嘴边，和那平时玩世不恭的表情相趁着，透露着淫糜的玩味。

“哈……哈……哈……”史森明还在从巅峰中回神，大口喘着粗气，睁开眼睛看到喻文波脸上搞上了自己的东西，赶紧从床头抽了纸巾来给他擦。

“我他妈不是让你放开吗……”史森明又爽又尴尬，现在简直想钻到床底，但看着喻文波又觉得自己必须鼓起自己多两年的勇气的撑撑面子，假装认真地给他擦着脸上的脏污，却在对方的眼神撩拨下张口结舌说不出话来。

喻文波眯起了他的猫眼，看着自己，看得自己心里直痒痒。

史森明擦着他的脸，心说喻文波这个逼，让人既想骂他，又他妈想同时狠狠地亲他。就像他会在吻遍自己全身的时候与自己十指相扣，平时在键鼠上飞舞的手指也可以在此时让自己爽到窒息，在自己高潮时坏笑着等自己帮他收拾残局一样。

 

大骗子。

竟敢觊觎爸爸的屁股。

还说什么就当补给他的18岁成人礼。

爸爸还心甘情愿给他骗。

唉。

 

等史森明回过神来，喻文波已经帮他做好了扩张，扶着自己的坚挺正抵在他的入口。

史森明吞了几口唾沫。

“我轻点……”喻文波轻轻伏下身来，贴着史森明，“不过太大可不是爸爸的错。”

“滚……”史森明虚张声势道，“爸爸比你大，怕你疼才献出屁股的。”

喻文波倒是没反驳，凑到他耳边说道：“多谢明神疼爱。”

史森明一愣，就好像拳头打在了软沙袋似的，劲也没处使了，懒得跟他争辩什么，索性手臂交叉盖住眼睛，随他去了。

喻文波在入口上下滑动了一下自己的坚挺，一点一点地送进了史森明的身体里。

插进去一点的时候史森明就有点后悔了，生理的疼痛让他眉目扭曲起来，下面也绞紧，让喻文波进退不得。

喻文波看史森明痛到呼吸都凝住，皱着眉头，轻轻抚摸着他顺滑的头发：“太疼的话就不做了……”

“别……拔出来也疼，你加把劲……”

妈的，好不容易才在一起的，好不容易到休赛期的，这就半途而废了对得起自己和喻文波这么多年的纠结吗。史森明咬着牙撑着，努力放松着自己紧绷的身体，希望自己能给对方小一点的压力。

“你这样我也做不下去啊……”喻文波无奈地笑笑，“我都给你疼软了。”

史森明半坐起身来：“这怎么行？！”

“诶诶诶你躺下你躺下，我开玩笑的。你放松点，继续继续。”

喻文波抚摸着史森明耳侧的头发，低下头继续亲吻着史森明的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇。不带欲望的亲吻倒是让疼痛变得可以忽略，身体对外来的入侵逐渐不再抵抗，渐渐放松下来。史森明可以感到喻文波在轻柔地，一分一寸地进入他的身体，直到疼痛变得不那样明显，直到感觉自己和他的身体严丝合缝地合为一体。

“我动了。”

史森明深呼吸道：“嗯……”

之前涂的润滑在体内升温，逐渐让持续的进入与退出变得不再难以忍受，喻文波在耳边难耐的喘息也催情似的，让史森明开始享受这种前所未有的经历。

 

这个新科世界冠军，这个被全世界看到的18岁天才AD，正在和自己亲吻、上床、做爱。

史森明被喻文波深深贯穿的时候，突然觉得自己真的很幸运。

 

疼痛感逐渐消失，心理上的满足感催化了生理上的快感。喻文波和史森明十指交叠，啄吻着他的脸。由于担心弄疼他，速度幅度都很轻柔，使得喻文波只得在浅尝辄止的快感中轻声喘出鼻息。

喻文波的柱身前端膨大，恰好能够在进退之中搔刮到史森明身体中的敏感。史森明的声音逐渐变了味道，从痛苦的哼鸣变成了带有情色与舒服意味的呻吟。下身也逐渐在两具身躯之间的摩擦中被照顾到，从刚刚释放和疼痛导致的萎靡之中，变得有了些硬度。

喻文波似乎感觉到了史森明下身的变化，略带惊讶地抬起了身看了一眼，然后嗤笑一声：“哈，爸爸技术这么好？”

史森明羞赧，嘴硬道：“那是爸爸天赋异禀。”

喻文波笑道：“行，你天生的。”

史森明总寻思喻文波这意思是说他是个天生的被人压的，还没仔细想明白就被喻文波重新吻住，下身也被握在了他手中。

喻文波撸动起史森明重新振奋的柱身，自己的下半身也不作停顿地动作起来。抽插之中交叠的快感重新袭来。喻文波就是个狐狸，史森明又中了魅惑了，满脑子只有个卧槽好爽好爽，忍不住的呻吟中，还要脏话连篇地骂着喻文波狗比，结果都被喻文波当成床笫之间的情趣，全给闷在唇舌之间了。

在两方刺激之下，史森明再一次释放，弄得两人身体间一片腥滑。喻文波的喘息呻吟也逐渐大声起来，结束了最后一下的挺动，拔出来射在了史森明的肚子上，凹下去的腹部上积了小小一汪情欲的证据。

 

“卧槽……真的爽……”喻文波满额大汗，还在喘着粗气，伸手拿了纸收拾干净了现场，低头亲了一口史森明，“终于熬到这天了，比那天还高兴。”

史森明高潮了两回，躺着不想动，就望着喻文波脸上的汗和亮晶晶的眼睛想事情。

他知道喻文波说的是iG夺冠那天。

自从两个人都签了不同战队的合同，他们在赛场上注定只能兵戎相见。可是兜兜转转最后还是走到了一起，躺在了一张床上，分享着对方的气息。

那天，喻文波拿走了自己曾经是那样渴求的冠军，却送来了自己。

冠军，还有S9、S10、S11等着自己和队友们奋斗……还有简自豪、李元浩、严君泽、洪浩轩、刘世宇与自己并肩。

喻文波，可不会再有下一个了。

史森明狠狠地吻住了喻文波的嘴唇。

 

喻文波累得不行，还在拿纸擦着汗，被史森明突然亲了一口，内心只有一万匹草泥马：卧槽还来？？？？？？

 

2018年11月底，不仅只是海南的一个秋日而已。

 

33尾声

《XX电竞独家报道：冠军俱乐部管理层作妖？王校长出面精准打击 领队直接遭到解聘》

日前，新晋冠军战队iG电子竞技俱乐部管理层出现了巨大管理漏洞，引起管理层与队员之间不可调和的矛盾。据我站独家采访得到，原iG领队陈爱宁滥用职权，干涉成员私人生活，阻止俱乐部成员之间正常交友，并以理由要挟成员听命于之，引起队员强烈不满。昨日，iG俱乐部辅助队员Baolan直接宣布不再续约，打野队员Ning直接删除官宣的续约微博，中单Rookie点赞网友diss领队阿宁的微博，引起了轩然大波。根据内部人士透露，iG成员的愤怒直接引起了大老板王思聪的注意，经过连夜彻查，发现领队阿宁滥用职权玩忽职守，队内威胁首发成员，欺压替补选手，挑拨离间，导致管理层与队员之间腥风血雨，无法互相信任。大老板直接出马，连夜联合法务部门一纸解聘书教他做人……目前，目前，我站拍到Jackeylove选手外出塞着耳机听歌，频频低头玩手机，面带笑容，似乎心情良好，可见此次iG的领队风波并未影响到冠军AD心情，我们祝愿他能够更进一步………………

 

 

“在干嘛”

“听歌”

“啥歌”

“网易云链接——《遇到》”

 

史森明点开喻文波发来的链接。

“我们绕了这么一圈才遇到

　我比谁都更明白你的重要

　这么久了我就决定了

　决定了你的手我握了不会放掉”

音乐缓缓流淌，从耳朵，到史森明的心里。


	2. 番外——海南之夜单独版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 单独搞个车的链接方便乐乎朋友看哈

暧昧和灼热的气息中也不知是谁先打破了单纯的嘴唇相接，可能是史森明先打开了嘴唇，喻文波顺势而上探出了舌头，轻轻撩刮过史森明那略微嘟起的唇瓣。平时他就是用这双嘴唇指挥RNG进攻、团战、撤退，而现在他只能在喻文波缓慢而青涩地试探之下，被撩拨得心烦意乱，轻声哼鸣。口感像果冻，喻文波心想。当碰触到对方的舌头之后，他才知道那双嘴唇只是前菜而已。

细小而紊乱的鼻息声仿佛史森明在指挥喻文波在这场“战斗”中的下一步行动似的，这种想法不禁让喻文波食指大动，伸手扶住史森明的腰部轻轻将他拉向自己，让两人的下半身紧紧贴合在一起。

青春尾声的情欲如燎原之火，随着多巴胺在大脑中的盘旋，直冲鼠蹊。

喻文波感觉到史森明下身明显硬涨起来，不甘示弱似的顶着自己的欲望，不禁玩味似的离开史森明的唇瓣，史森明略带疑惑地睁开眼睛，小声地“嗯？”了一声，又被喻文波的下一步动作臊得抬起手臂遮住了自己的双眼，仰头靠在门上轻轻喘息。

喻文波摆动着自己的腰部，就着自己牛仔裤的硬度，隔着史森明的睡裤，让两个人的罪恶根源以一种难耐地姿态相互解决着渴望。是沙漠里的一滴水，品尝到了甘甜，上不够狂喜，只让人想要更多。

史森明仰着头遮着眼睛：“这他妈要不硬，爸爸就是阳痿怪了好吗。”

“对对，”喻文波嘴上应着，动作上却没什么进展，存心逗他似的，“明神出名的嘴硬。”

史森明松开遮住双眼的手臂，眯着睨了喻文波一眼，这小子正抬着嘴角，对他笑得一脸奸诈。史森明给他的眼神看得贼害臊，半天打不出个闷屁似的：“别笑了，你他妈笑得像个德莱文。”

喻文波看着史森明的脸越烧越红，抬了下眉毛：“怎么说？”

史森明二话没说，直接连拖带拽地把喻文波带了个踉跄，两个人就这样滚到了一米八的大床上。

“别搞脏的我的床好呗，你衣服上全是灰。”

“要我脱个衣服还要找理由，我服了乖乖。”喻文波三两下脱掉了身上的外套和T恤，伸手解开了史森明睡衣胸前的纽扣。史森明配合着，脱掉了自己下半身的束缚。至少就这样，他们第一次裸裎相见了。

 

 

他们都没有温香软玉的胸脯，没有甜美的气息，没有柔顺的长发。但是喜欢是说不清道不明的东西，没有那些，也还是喜欢。

史森明感受到了喻文波的目光，索性也上下打量了他几眼。没有什么肌肉的单薄的胸膛，未经日晒的皮肤更是白皙，乳头颜色也淡过自己。血液只涌向了现在该去的地方，喻文波下身的硬涨倒是比自己更深了几分。自己的眼睛业已餍足，史森明不禁吞了口口水，轻轻拉着喻文波的手臂凑上前去，继续着之前的亲吻。

喻文波轻轻带着史森明躺在柔软的大床上，压在上方，索取着对方的气息。混乱的鼻息，和间歇从口腔泄出的哼鸣，晚秋里的一室春光旖旎。史森明刚洗过澡，身上是干净的舒肤佳白色香皂的味道，声光色的交融似复合催情药剂，只让喻文波想要将史森明一口吞下，吃干抹净。

 

喻文波的喘息声也急促起来，侧过头开始进攻史森明的耳朵。职业选手的听力敏于常人，情事亦如是。湿热的空气呼在耳边，激得史森明腰杆发软，肩部轻轻颤动，牙关中泄出了无法压抑的呻吟。

“啊……不行不行……这个太刺激了……”在喻文波色情而缓慢地品尝着自己的身体，享受着自己的反应时，史森明被这种从未有过的体验刺激到双拳握紧，脚趾蜷缩。

喻文波轻轻打开他的拳头，与他十指相扣。

这种时候的温柔，真他妈要了史森明的亲命了。

 

喻文波没停下动作，轻轻向下挪了一点。史森明感觉到了胸前的酥麻，电流似的窜了下去，带动了自己的下身又坚挺了几分。乳头上的刺激虽不如耳部来的汹涌澎湃，带来的是另一种平缓的积累起来的快感。史森明感觉自己意志快要随着快感滚雪球似的消失了，上半身随着刺激越来越软，下半身却越来越硬。最后只能沉溺在快感的海洋之中，随着喻文波的操作，发出不自主的呻吟。

“哈……啊……”

喻文波停下了动作，用手轻轻拨弄了几下史森明的下身。青筋虬曲于茎身，轻轻搏动着，躺在不太浓密的卷曲毛发之中，尖端渗出的透明粘液可怜地诉说着不可耐的欲望。他探出平时在键盘和鼠标上进行精准操作的修长手指，摩挲着尖端渗出的透明腺液，带上了整个头部。

“艹……”微凉的液体被抹在火热的器官上，刺激得史森明低声叫了出来，“别……”

喻文波轻轻笑着：“这有啥丢人的，我也流了半天了。”

史森明半撑起上半身看着喻文波，被这突然的骚话梗得一楞：“…………不是，有点凉。”

喻文波抬起眉毛，思索了一会儿似的，然后又伏了一下去。

这次史森明被一个温暖湿热的地方包裹住了，思绪直接飘到了爪哇岛。凉也没让你这样啊龟龟。

“卧槽你……不嫌脏啊……”刚想反驳几句，就被舌头直接环绕着滚了一圈头部的敏感，史森明倒吸一口凉气，“嘶…………”

他瞪了喻文波一眼，喻文波压根没有松嘴的意思，反而抬起眼睛看着他反应，得意的表情就像横向走位躲掉了对面锤石的钩那次一样，就好像等着他明神夸是不是表现满分。

喻文波试探性的舔了几圈头部，同为男性当然深知活塞运动才是王道，便缩紧口腔包裹着史森明的柱身上下动作了起来。

可怜史森明个母胎solo的处男，20年来哪有过这样的享受，顶多是自己带有老茧的粗糙右手罢了。这种温软在头部下缘的沟壑反复摩擦的快感，搞得他放下了所有跟喻文波客气的意思，只想要更快更多。

史森明躺在枕头上，半眯着眼睛喘气，还有些刺激到地方之后忍不住的呻吟：“嗯……哈啊……”

喻文波手上也没停下，一只手跟随嘴上的动作上下撸动着史森明茎身下部，时而揉搓沉甸甸的囊袋，或是刮擦会阴的突起，引得史森明一阵呻吟和扭动。另一只手则一直在揉捏着史森明的乳头，享受着轻轻掐一下之后他全身的震动。

 

嗯，自己的那份待会从他身上要回来的，喻文波心想。

 

快感随着喻文波头部的上下律动逐渐累积，过山车爬坡一样层层堆叠。史森明的喘息更加急促，全身再不能受到理智的控制，跟随着欲望和快感随波逐流。史森明用手轻轻摁着喻文波的脑袋，自己的腰部也忍不住地挺动起来，将自己的柱身送到喻文波口腔更深的地方。

喻文波知道史森明快到了，忍住了喉头的反射，快速地吞吐着他的全部，伴之以手上的撸动，给予整个茎身较为稳定的快感刺激。史森明的腰也明显不受控制起来，整个大腿的肌肉都在收缩绷紧，开始想掌握自己即将高潮的节奏。

“啊……不行……不行……快放开我要射了……”熟悉的暖意从下身蔓延，就快是炸裂开来的前奏。史森明皱着眉头用理智喊出最后的要求，“真的要射了…………”

史森明的全身僵直颤抖着，呼吸带上了颤音，脚趾蜷缩起来，手也控制不住地揪紧了喻文波的头发。喻文波知道他逼近临界点了，终于松开了嘴。

“啊……啊！……嗯啊……”几声无法压抑的闷哼和呻吟，喻文波来不及挪开的脸上挂上了些许史森明的印记。

一丝白浊挂在了喻文波的嘴边，和那平时玩世不恭的表情相趁着，透露着淫糜的玩味。

“哈……哈……哈……”史森明还在从巅峰中回神，大口喘着粗气，睁开眼睛看到喻文波脸上搞上了自己的东西，赶紧从床头抽了纸巾来给他擦。

“我他妈不是让你放开吗……”史森明又爽又尴尬，现在简直想钻到床底，但看着喻文波又觉得自己必须鼓起自己多两年的勇气的撑撑面子，假装认真地给他擦着脸上的脏污，却在对方的眼神撩拨下张口结舌说不出话来。

喻文波眯起了他的猫眼，看着自己，看得自己心里直痒痒。

史森明擦着他的脸，心说喻文波这个逼，让人既想骂他，又他妈想同时狠狠地亲他。就像他会在吻遍自己全身的时候与自己十指相扣，平时在键鼠上飞舞的手指也可以在此时让自己爽到窒息，在自己高潮时坏笑着等自己帮他收拾残局一样。

 

大骗子。

竟敢觊觎爸爸的屁股。

还说什么就当补给他的18岁成人礼。

爸爸还心甘情愿给他骗。

唉。

 

等史森明回过神来，喻文波已经帮他做好了扩张，扶着自己的坚挺正抵在他的入口。

史森明吞了几口唾沫。

“我轻点……”喻文波轻轻伏下身来，贴着史森明，“不过太大可不是爸爸的错。”

“滚……”史森明虚张声势道，“爸爸比你大，怕你疼才献出屁股的。”

喻文波倒是没反驳，凑到他耳边说道：“多谢明神疼爱。”

史森明一愣，就好像拳头打在了软沙袋似的，劲也没处使了，懒得跟他争辩什么，索性手臂交叉盖住眼睛，随他去了。

喻文波在入口上下滑动了一下自己的坚挺，一点一点地送进了史森明的身体里。

插进去一点的时候史森明就有点后悔了，生理的疼痛让他眉目扭曲起来，下面也绞紧，让喻文波进退不得。

喻文波看史森明痛到呼吸都凝住，皱着眉头，轻轻抚摸着他顺滑的头发：“太疼的话就不做了……”

“别……拔出来也疼，你加把劲……”

妈的，好不容易才在一起的，好不容易到休赛期的，这就半途而废了对得起自己和喻文波这么多年的纠结吗。史森明咬着牙撑着，努力放松着自己紧绷的身体，希望自己能给对方小一点的压力。

“你这样我也做不下去啊……”喻文波无奈地笑笑，“我都给你疼软了。”

史森明半坐起身来：“这怎么行？！”

“诶诶诶你躺下你躺下，我开玩笑的。你放松点，继续继续。”

喻文波抚摸着史森明耳侧的头发，低下头继续亲吻着史森明的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇。不带欲望的亲吻倒是让疼痛变得可以忽略，身体对外来的入侵逐渐不再抵抗，渐渐放松下来。史森明可以感到喻文波在轻柔地，一分一寸地进入他的身体，直到疼痛变得不那样明显，直到感觉自己和他的身体严丝合缝地合为一体。

“我动了。”

史森明深呼吸道：“嗯……”

之前涂的润滑在体内升温，逐渐让持续的进入与退出变得不再难以忍受，喻文波在耳边难耐的喘息也催情似的，让史森明开始享受这种前所未有的经历。

 

这个新科世界冠军，这个被全世界看到的18岁天才AD，正在和自己亲吻、上床、做爱。

史森明被喻文波深深贯穿的时候，突然觉得自己真的很幸运。

 

疼痛感逐渐消失，心理上的满足感催化了生理上的快感。喻文波和史森明十指交叠，啄吻着他的脸。由于担心弄疼他，速度幅度都很轻柔，使得喻文波只得在浅尝辄止的快感中轻声喘出鼻息。

喻文波的柱身前端膨大，恰好能够在进退之中搔刮到史森明身体中的敏感。史森明的声音逐渐变了味道，从痛苦的哼鸣变成了带有情色与舒服意味的呻吟。下身也逐渐在两具身躯之间的摩擦中被照顾到，从刚刚释放和疼痛导致的萎靡之中，变得有了些硬度。

喻文波似乎感觉到了史森明下身的变化，略带惊讶地抬起了身看了一眼，然后嗤笑一声：“哈，爸爸技术这么好？”

史森明羞赧，嘴硬道：“那是爸爸天赋异禀。”

喻文波笑道：“行，你天生的。”

史森明总寻思喻文波这意思是说他是个天生的被人压的，还没仔细想明白就被喻文波重新吻住，下身也被握在了他手中。

喻文波撸动起史森明重新振奋的柱身，自己的下半身也不作停顿地动作起来。抽插之中交叠的快感重新袭来。喻文波就是个狐狸，史森明又中了魅惑了，满脑子只有个卧槽好爽好爽，忍不住的呻吟中，还要脏话连篇地骂着喻文波狗比，结果都被喻文波当成床笫之间的情趣，全给闷在唇舌之间了。

在两方刺激之下，史森明再一次释放，弄得两人身体间一片腥滑。喻文波的喘息呻吟也逐渐大声起来，结束了最后一下的挺动，拔出来射在了史森明的肚子上，凹下去的腹部上积了小小一汪情欲的证据。

 

“卧槽……真的爽……”喻文波满额大汗，还在喘着粗气，伸手拿了纸收拾干净了现场，低头亲了一口史森明，“终于熬到这天了，比那天还高兴。”

史森明高潮了两回，躺着不想动，就望着喻文波脸上的汗和亮晶晶的眼睛想事情。

他知道喻文波说的是iG夺冠那天。

自从两个人都签了不同战队的合同，他们在赛场上注定只能兵戎相见。可是兜兜转转最后还是走到了一起，躺在了一张床上，分享着对方的气息。

那天，喻文波拿走了自己曾经是那样渴求的冠军，却送来了自己。

冠军，还有S9、S10、S11等着自己和队友们奋斗……还有简自豪、李元浩、严君泽、洪浩轩、刘世宇与自己并肩。

喻文波，可不会再有下一个了。

史森明狠狠地吻住了喻文波的嘴唇。

 

喻文波累得不行，还在拿纸擦着汗，被史森明突然亲了一口，内心只有一万匹草泥马：卧槽还来？？？？？？

 

2018年11月底，不仅只是海南的一个秋日而已。


End file.
